Rosy Rosalia
by Star009
Summary: Transformed from a normal fic to my dumping ground for other abnormal stories. Chapters now feature commentary from other characters and other guests. Rated T just to be safe.
1. What Started It All

**A/N:** I haven't posted anything in awhile. Anyway, random story as always. As you can guess from the stage that they are on, I love rice. I tried

to make it in the format of a play, but I don't know if it qualifies as a script format. If it does, then this is going to be removed in a flash. I did a

little bit of research (read: Googled) on these formats, and since I'm not even _close_ to either of them, I should be okay.

Sho Minamoto from TWEWY: ...Why are you stealing one of my catchphrases?

Star: *hits Sho over the head with a gigantic bronze frying pan* I may not be able to cook, but I can still find a use for frying pans of all types.

* * *

_(Enter Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle huddled in a circle. This is their first match against the legendary Mewtwo.)_

Squirtle: "Hey, Ivysaur, when we fight Mewtwo, we need you to take the brute force of the attacks.

Ivysaur: "Are you serious? Charizard is the strongest."

**...**

**Red: …**

**...**

Charizard: "Squirtle, you're the best fighter among us, so you should go first."

**...**

**Red: What's the point of this story?**

**Squirtle: Squirt Squirt! (It's random!)**

**Ivysaur: Ivy Ivy Saur. (I'm curious about it anyway.)**

**Red: …I'm bored.**

**...**

Red: "Hey guys, remember, we just do our best, alright?"

_(All three Pok__é__mon nod in response.)_

Red: "Now, let's go! To the Championship!"

**...**

**Red: Championship? We're going to a championship?**

**Charizard: Roar, roar, roar. (That's good enough for me.)**

**...**

_(Enter Red into the Rice Bowl Stage. He stands at the edge of a bowl full of steaming white rice.)_

Red: "Let's go, Charizard!"

_(Enter Charizard who bursts out of the Pokéball, and stares down…Kirby.)_

**...**

**Charizard: ROAR! (What kind of *beep* is this?)**

**Ivysaur: *shocked at Charizard's language***

**Red: I thought we were battling Mewtwo!**

Star: You're so zetta slow!

**...**

Announcer: BEGIN!

_(Kirby produces a Smash Ball out of hammerspace.)_

Red: "Charizard, grab it!"

_(Charizard makes a grab for the Smash Ball, but Kirby uses his Up+B attack to send Charizard crashing down to earth in a rush. Kirby grabs the Smash _

_Ball, and __activates his Final Smash.)_

Kirby: "Hi, hi!" ("Yes, I WIN!")

_(A large boiling pot appears out of hammerspace.)_

**...**

**Squirtle: Squirt Squirt? (What's a 'hammerspace'?)**

**...**

_(Charizard is sucked into the pot, and Kirby adds salt, pepper, and paprika to the mixture. He stirs the soup for two minutes.)_

**...**

**Charizard: Roar, roar, ROAR! (Why am I getting cooked in a pot?)**

**Red: *extremely pale face***

**...**

_(Kirby's spoon slips out of the pot and Charizard blasts into outer space.)_

Announcer: "Game, set, match! Kirby is the winner!"

**...**

**Red: *goes into epileptic shock***

**All three Pokémon: *faint***


	2. One Giant Mashup

**A/N:** I moved this story around because...I was curious as to why this category existed. So, this is, in essence, a 'bait' story so to speak. I wait to hear your reactions. My next story (if there is one) will be a lot more coherent than this piece of junk.

* * *

Now, what you are about to hear is a true story. It is the story of how Link, Kurogane, and Fai…

**::**

**Link:** **What **_**is**_** this? My agent didn't tell me about having this as a part of my job!**

**Kurogane: WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE TO BEGIN WITH!**

Star: Because I said so.

**Fai: We aren't even a part of this **_**universe.**_

Star: *snickers* It's because this fic has turned into a multi-crossover now. I'm not sure how it works, but I think that I can cross this fic with _just about anything, _really.

::

…discover the secret of the great phoenix, Falco Lombardi.

::

**Everyone:** **WTF!**

::

But when the hero, the ninja, and the warlock…

::

**Fai: I am **_**not**_** a warlock. I'm a **_**mage**_**, the difference being—**

Star: I know that, but trust me this is going to be hilarious. For me, at least.

::

…came upon the great bird, they began to argue. "I think that the best way to find this secret is talk to the phoenix directly."

"No, no, no," Fai replied. "We should capture the creature and show that we mean no harm."

"Or," Kurogane said in a deep voice, "we could just kill the stupid thing and see what happens."

The phoenix then came up to them, gave each of them a kiss on the cheek from his beak, and flew off. As to the moral of the story, it's this: no matter what you are searching for, a kiss does help to calm you down.

::

**Link: That was the worst piece of literature I have ever read.**

**Kurogane: …What was the point of this, anyway?**

Star: There _was_ no point in it. This was just a test chapter for the new category. So please review to tell me how bad and messed up this story got. Auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
